El ojo de Nefertiti
by MariaSelene
Summary: kid amenaza con otro robo, lograra su objetivo? Conan y Eli se encargaran de impedirselo


El ojo de Nefertiti

Escuela de primaria Teitan

buenos días alumnos

buenos días señorita!

Hoy traigo una sorpresa, un nuevo alumno vendrá a esta clase –los niños comenzaron a hablar inquietos.

Cómo será el alumno nuevo? –preguntó Ayumi

Ojala sea una chica guapa -dijo Genta

Bueno si es simpático lo podemos fichar a la Liga Juvenil

Claro Mitsuhiko! –dijo Ayumi. Conan y Haibara miraban de reojo a los chicos.- tú qué piensas Ai-chan?

Ein? Pues…creo que será un chico…

Vamos Haibara..nosotros ya le hemos visto…no te las des de sabionda….

Que? Ya le has visto Conan? Y como es?

Daos la vuelta y lo veréis –en ese momento entró Kai, parecía un poco asustado, rápidamente buscó a Conan y a Ai con la mirada, y respiró tranquilo cuando les vio, por un momento temió no estar en su misma clase. Las chicas empezaron a murmurar, "que guapo es", muchas se sonrojaron y se peleaban por sentarse a su lado.

Bien, este será vuestro nuevo compañero, se llama Kai Tachibana, y es un alumno de intercambio que está viviendo en casa de vuestra compañera Haibara, espero que os portéis bien con él. Di algo a la clase.

Esto…bueno encantado de conoceros

Bien…pues sientate al lado de Yoshida, es el sitio más cercano al de Haibara que es a la que conoces. –Kai asintió y se sentó al lado de Ayumi que parecía encantada.

Encantado de conocerte Ayumi –dijo Kai con una sonrisa que hizo derretir a más de una niña- me han hablado mucho de ti

En serio? –dijo Ayumi muy emocionada, Kai sonrió. Haibara y Conan miraban a Kai, que parecía sentirse como pez en el agua, Ai le miraba de reojo, al mismo tiempo que Kai se volvió para mirarla. Sus ojos coincidieron y ambos retiraron la mirada, Conan y Ayumi se dieron cuenta y se miraron, no entendían nada. El chico miró a su compañera de pupitre, era su imaginación o Ai se había sonrojado?

Las clases pasaron como siempre, Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi admitieron a Kai en la Liga Juvenil de detectives. Y caminaron a casa.

qué Kai que tal tu primer día? –preguntó Ayumi

muy bien gracias a que tengo una compañera de mesa estupenda -Ayumi se sonrojó hasta las orejas.- Oye Conan qué harás esta tarde?

Pues no sé…hasta llegar a casa no lo sabré, quizás Ran tenga pensado ir a algún sitio, tal vez Nene-chan venga a casa…o…aparezca algún caso…

Vaya…y yo que quería jugar al futbol…oye…si hay algún caso me llamarás?

Ein? Claro…¬¬ os llamaré a todos…

Ok! Oye Ai, qué haremos esta tarde? –Genta y Mitsuhiko se asustaron la había llamado Ai…

No se, supongo que trabajaremos en ese juego de ordenador, ya que se te dan bien los ordenadores no? –Los tres niños palidecieron, la había llamado por su nombre y ella no había dicho absolutamente nada.

Haibara…-dijo Genta- él te ha llamado Ai…podemos nosotros…

No…-Kai palideció, era cierto, lo que le dijo Agasa era cierto.

"Cuando la luna se encuentre en su cúspide y el mar arrulle mi canción, una paloma blanca se posará en la mano de la más hermosa de las reinas y sus ojos embaucará"

Kaito Kid

Agencia de detectives Mouri

Así que Kaito Kid vuelve a las andadas….

Si señor Mouri –dijo el papá de Sonoko, el Sr. Suzuki- lo peor de todo es que no sabemos qué quiere decir con esa nota, no sabemos qué quiere robar…-El señor Mouri se acercó a la nota la leyó una y otra vez, pero no conseguía sacarle ningún sentido. En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

Papá ya estamos en casa! –dijo Ran alegre- vengo con Sonoko y Eli…

Papá –dijo Sonoko- qué haces aquí?

Sonoko, hija, hemos recibido otra carta de Kaito Kid…

Que? –dijo Sonoko emocionada- otra nota de Kid? Ohhh mi querido Kid! –las tres chicas se acercaron a donde estaba Kogoro y leyeron la nota, entonces llegó Conan.

Ya estoy en casa…

Bienvenido Conan!

Eh? Qué pasa? Algún caso?

Si –dijo Ran- Kid le ha vuelto a enviar una carta al padre de Sonoko…

Quee? Quiero verlo! –Conan se acercó corriendo y le arrebató la nota a Kogoro, el la leyó una y otra vez, mientras Eli se agachaba a su lado y miraba la nota también.

Tengo una pregunta…quién es ese Kaito Kid?

Queeeeee? –gritó Sonoko- no has oído hablar de Kaito Kid?

Te recuerdo que llevo poco tiempo aquí Sonoko…alguien me puede explicar…

Kaito Kid es un famoso ladrón de joyas de guante blanco –dijo Kogoro- aquí tienes una foto…

Vaya…sombrero, monóculo, traje…muy elegante…

Si…es increíblemente audaz, y una pesadilla para el departamento de policía, además de ser un maestro del disfraz y un mago…

He increíblemente guapo –dijo Sonoko emocionada…

Le has visto? –preguntó Eli interesada

Un par de veces…ohhhh –Sonoko entró en su momento de emoción mientras Conan le miraba de reojo y Eli aun un poco confundida, giró la cabeza y miró la foto del ladrón.

Es tan escurridizo?

Si.. –dijo Ran- una vez Conan casi lo atrapa, verdad? Y otra vez Shinichi casi le captura pero se escapó…

Vaya…y esta es su forma de actuar, enviándole una notita con un acertijo…?

Si….-gruñó Kogoro- pero no se qué significa…-Eli se sentó a su lado, sentó a Conan en sus rodillas, los dos hermanos miraron la nota y la leyeron un voz baja..

LO TENEMOS! –gritaron de repente con una sonrisa audaz, Eli abrazó a Conan desde atrás muy contenta, Conan la miró de reojo. Era genial tenerla de hermana, al fin podía contar con alguien para sus deducciones que no le mandase a la porra – tenemos el sitio, la hora y la joya!

Queeeee?

Señor Suzuki, hay alguna exposición de alguna reina o algo?

Bueno tenemos una exposición de joyas de egipto, la más famosa es el Ojo de Nefertiti –Conan y Eli se miraron- e, eso quiere decir que…

Así es Kaito Kid robará el Ojo de Nefertiti, cuando la luna se encuentre en su cúspide, es decir a las doce y media de la noche, porque es la hora en la que el mar arrulla la canción, es decir, baja la marea, una paloma blanca, Kid se posará en la mano de las más hermosas de las reinas, Nefertiti y sus ojos embaucará, la joya que recibe el nombre de Ojo de Nefertiti.

Ohh por dios, tengo que llamar al inspector Nakamori….-el padre de Sonoko cogió su móvil y llamó por teléfono.

Nakamori?

Si –dijo Conan- es el encargado del caso de Kid

Ohhh, ese Kid parece todo un elemento…me gustaría conocerle…

Si…es increíble, un artista del robo…lo más curioso es que estuvo desaparecido durante 8 años…todo el mundo le dio por muerto… y entonces, plof! Reapareció de la nada…aunque…mucho más joven…

A qué te refieres?

Si mis calculos no se equivocan Kid debería tener unos 40 años, sin embargo el Kid que yo conozco es extremadamente joven…

Que raro…algo más que deba saber?

Es un maestro del disfraz, y es capaz de imitar cualquier voz…se ha disfrazado de mi, de Ran, de Kogoro…y es capaz de engañar a cualquiera…además es el rey del escapismo…con sus bombitas de luz…pero esta vez juro que lo atraparé…

Pos vaya con Kid…menudo ladrón esta echo…cada vez tengo más ganas de conocerle

Pues anda que yo de atraparle – Coana sacó su movil

Qué haces?

Llamar a Kai, le prometí que si había algún caso le llamaría…

Ohhh…

Interesada?

Cállate ¬¬ -Conan avisó a Kai y a Haibara, entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Eichi! Qué sorpresa! Qué haces aquí?

Hola Ran , he venido a traerte el cuaderno que me prestaste, me ha sido de gran ayuda, mil gracias

De nada hombre -dijo Ran con una sonrisa, Conan miró al intruso, estaba empezando a caerle gordo…

Hola Sonoko –dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Sonoko se sonrojase, entonces miró a Eli y comenzó a reírse- hola Kudo, o debería llamarte Fullmoon?

Haz un favor al mundo Kinomoto….muérete! –El chico comenzó a reírse, pero no solo el chico, si no también Ran y Sonoko comenzaron a reír por lo bajo- grrgrgrgr dejad de reíros? A mi no me hace gracia!

Qué pasa Nene-chan, porqué dice eso? –Eli miró a su hermano con morros y algo sonrojada.

La culpa es de Sonoko –dijo Ran- se ha empeñado en hacer otra obra de teatro…cuya protagonista es Eli

Y qué papel haces? –preguntó Conan mientras Eli se sonrojaba aun más.

El papel de Fullmoon la protagonista de la historia –dijo Sonoko- una ladrona de guante blanco que busca la joya que demuestre la trágica muerte de sus padres y su verdadera identidad a que es genial?

Ha, haces…de ladrona?

Si……..-dijo ella bajando la cabeza

Fullmoon vive como una chica normal de día pero de noche se convertirá en la ladrona más buscada del reino -dijo Sonoko más emocionada- y a Eli ese papel le viene como anillo al dedo!

Ehhh! Tengo cara de ladrona? –dijo Eli enfadada- soy detective! Además mi papel es una especie de Kaito Kid en versión femenina ¬¬

Ohh vamos –dijo Ran- te lo buscaste tú sola…

Yo? Oye bonita, fuiste tú quien me estuvo enseñando karate y me atacó yo solo me defendí…

Si no recuerdo mal –dijo Ran- fuiste tú quien me pidió que te enseñase, además, eres perfecta para ese papel, agil y rápida, ya lo viste, defendiéndote de mis patadas haciendo volteretas….

Y es más –añadió Sonoko- tu habilidad con las dagas y las espadas es genial, insuperable! Ohh vamos Eli…

No tienes remedio Sonoko….pero aún te faltan personajes recuerdas? Te falta el personaje de mi mejor a migo ya que el principito lo hace Kinomoto, no, E-i-chi?

¬¬ callate

Bien no tengo tiempo para tonterías, hay un ladrón que atrapar, verdad jefe?

Jajajajaj por supuesto! Con la colaboración de mi guapísima y estupenda ayudante conseguiremos atrapar a ese estúpido ladrón que se lo tiene tan creído jajajjajaajaj

A mi mientras me dejéis verle –dijo Sonoko con ojos soñadores, Eichi algo confundido se volvió hacia Ran

Qué ladrón?

Kaito Kid…

Kaito Kid? Yo voy con vosotros!

Acoplado…¬¬

Y nosotros!

Hola chicos! –saludó Conan contento- no habrán venido los otros tres –susurró Conan

No estoy tan loco Kudo –respondió Kai en un susurro

Ahh genial así ese criado se estará entretenido y no se meterá en mis asuntos –farfulló Kogoro

Se dirigieron todos hacia el museo Beika, Kogoro, el Señor Suzuki, Sonoko, Ran, Eli, Conan, Kai, Ai y a pesar de las réplicas de Eli también Eichi. Durante todo el camino Eli y Eichi estuvieron discutiendo, era una pelea continua, Kai incluso empezó a apuntar en una libreta los puntos de cada uno. Sonoko y Ran hablaban sobre la obra de teatro y como no, sobre Kid, mientras Kai, Haibara y Conan hablaban por lo bajo de su "pequeño" problema. Cuando llegaron al museo Eli iba ganando 5 puntos a 3.

Inspector Nakamori! –gritó el Señor Suzuki- cómo va todo?

Ningún problema! He doblado la guardia alrededor del Ojo de Nefertiti y…Mouri! Que haces tú aquí? –ambos se estrecharon las manos tanto que se las iban a estrujar, mientras Eli y Conan se acercaron a la joya. Realmente cualquier ladrón caería rendido ante su belleza, de aquel verde esmeralda tan intenso y con esos tonos azulados y un brillo cegador.

Haceis juego –susurró Eichi, Eli se volvió de repente confundida, Eichi se dio cuenta de que lo había pensado en voz alta se sonrojó un poco- qui, quiero decir que bueno….el color de la joya hace juego con el color de tus ojos –dicho esto se marchó en dirección al señor Suzuki, mientras Eli le miraba con ojos como platos y bastante sonrojada, cuando bajó la cabeza se topó con los ojos burlones de su hermano, se sonrojó un poco más y volvió la cabeza a la joya mientras susurraba un inaudible "idiota".

Por...por donde crees que vendrá Kid –susurró Eli pasado un ratillo

Si no está aquí ya…podría venir volando en ala delta…

Si no esta aquí…disfrazado? Supongo…

Si…estate atenta…puede ser cualquiera…incluso podría disfrazarse de ti…

De mi? Y que podemos hacer?

Cifremos una contraseña entre los dos…la mía será Holmes…

Mmm la mía Akane , es mi nombre japonés favorito…

Akane? Niña furiosa…te va como anillo al dedo…

Ya cállate Shinichi!

Wooooooooo –dijo Ran- es precioso!

Siiii –dijo Sonoko- siempre he querido tener una joya de esas…

Para qué Sonoko?

Para que Kid venga a robármela / -Eli, Conan y Ran casi se caen, Sonoko no se enteraba, estaba en su pompa pensando en Kid.

Qué le pasa a esa? –preguntó Eichi

Está en su mundo Kid…

Pasó bastante tiempo, los policias iban y venían, de un lado a otro. El inspector Nakamori parecía estar muy seguro de que esa vez atraparían a Kid. Se acercaba la hora en la que Kid haría su triunfante entrada cuando…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Qué a ha pasado? Es Kid? –una de las secretarias del museo llegó hasta los policías llorando.

Está muerto! El Señor Okizuki está muerto en su despacho!

Como dice?

Si…he ido a verle y estaba muerto en su sillón! Y se llevaron la llave de la caja del almacén!

Todos los detectives de policía bajaron a ver. Allí estaba el señor Okizuki sentado en su sillón, con un puñal en el estómago, cubierto de sangre. La habitación estaba patas arriba, parecía que el móvil había sido el robo.

habrá sido Kid –murmuró Eichi

No –dijo el inspector Nakamori- no es su estilo…

Así es –dijo Conan- Kid no es un asesino…

Entonces alguien se ha aprovechado que la policía estaba pendiente de Kid para cometer este crimen…- Eli se acercó al cadáver- una puñalada limpia, aunque no murió de inmediato, murió desangrado…y dolorosamente por lo que veo…mierda…no hay huellas…esto va a ser complicado…

Si…

Inspector Nakamori! usted y sus vayan a reforzar la vigilancia alrededor de la joya, Ran avisa al inspector Megure para que se ocupe del caso, señor Mouri, usted vigile también la joya, yo me quedaré aquí investigando e informaré a Megure…

U, un momento…-dijo Nakamori- qui, quién eres tú para darme ordenes?

Elisabeth Kudo, detective –dijo Eli mirándole con la misma pose y mirada que solía poner Shinichi, Ran sonrió en silencio, en cuestión de detectives eran idénticos…

Ku, Kudo? Tu…eres…

Es mi ayudante –dijo Mouri- vamos Nakamori….Kudo te dejo el caso…

Si jefe -Eli se agachó a Conan- y tú que vas a hacer?

Me quedaré contigo y cuando se acerque la hora iré a por Kid…

Ok, bien empecemos –Eli y Conan comenzaron su particular investigación, una vez llegó Megure, Eli le informó al inspector de todos los detalles mientras Conan hacía un pequeño repaso al cadáver.

"qué extraño…esta sentado pero…por qué tiene el brazo derecho detrás de la espalda…y sus manos…están llenas de arañazos…es decir hubo un fuerte forcejeo…el primer cajón del escritorio está abierto y completamente revuelto…pero no hay manchas de sangre ni huella alguna…eh? Qué es esto…hay una mancha de sangre extraña en la mesa…y la victima tiene el dedo lleno de sangre…- aún confundido Conan se acerca a Eli teniendo la sensación de que se le olvida algo…

tenemos tres sospechosos… -le susurró Eli- aquel de allí con cara de asustado es Kenzo Nichiru, soltero 40 años, el típico oficinista, aquel otro es Natsuto Tsukino el secretario del muerto, 32 años, joven y soltero aunque parece tener cara de pocos amigos….en fin y el último es Hirai Mawara, 53 años, como la victima, es el amigo intimo de la victima fue la ultima persona que le vio con vida, quitando al asesino, últimamente habían discutido por negocios…qué te pasa?

Hay algo que me mosquea en todo este asunto…

El qué?

Mira la mesa…no es extraño?

Si…creo que tal vez sea la ultima palabra de la víctima verdad?

Eso parece…como si la victima escribiese con su propia sangre…pero por qué escribiría una C, no lo entiendo…-Eli se rascó la nariz pensativa- pfff ni idea…una C, una C, qué relación tendrá con los sospechosos?

Una C…C….-Conan abrió de pronto los ojos- Un momento! Y si no fuera una C? y si fuera algo que puede adoptar esa forma….

Entonces…

Si…eso es… -entonces empezó a haber mucho jaleo- ya es la hora, me marcho a por Kid, tú encárgate de esto…-y diciendo esto Conan echó a correr en dirección a la joya, justo en ese momento tocaron las doce y media y una gran humareda rodeó la joya.

ES KIDDDDDD! –gritó Nakamori- NO PERMITÄIS QUE SE LLEVE LA JOYA! –pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando el humo se apartó la joya había desaparecido. Conan corrió a toda velocidad tras uno de los guardias en dirección a una de las azoteas del edificio.

Esta vez te atraparé Kid! Esta vez no te dejaré escapar!

En la oficina donde estaba Eli:

La muchacha no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, tenía a su principal sospechoso pero…"pruebas…me faltan pruebas" la chica oía con atención las órdenes que Megure daba a sus hombres, en especial a Takagi, mientras, sentada en una silla observaba con atención a sus sospechosos. Inconscientemente se volvió a rascar la nariz, entonces se dio cuenta y se sonrió, aquel gesto de duda era muy común en ella cuando era pequeña, era el mismo gesto que hacía Javi, "parece que se me pegan las manías de todos los chicos a los que aprecio…"la chica volvió a sonreír y levantó la cabeza, en ese momento se quedó mirando un pequeño detalle en el que no había caído…

Tal vez…

Mientras tanto Conan subía deprisa las escaleras del edificio. El muy canalla de Kid se había disfrazado de guardia y se había infiltrado entre los que custodiaban la joya. Y una vez más la policía japonesa no se había dado cuenta, ese puñetero ladrón era extremadamente listo y eso le daba más rabia a Conan, más listo…que él. Pensar eso le repateaba, él que se consideraba el mejor detective de Japón. "Bueno-pensó- también Sherlock Holmes se presentó a un villano sin par, el prof. Moriarty, tal vez mi rival sea Kid, o tal vez…los hombres que me encogieron…"

Espero que a Eli le esté yendo mejor que a mi….-dijo con una triste sonrisa.

En el despacho Eli seguía observando atenta, tenía una idea pero son sabía si debía ponerla en marcha…a decir verdad estaba bastante asustada, era la primera vez que iba a resolver un caso sola, sin la ayuda de Shin, pero no debía rendirse, estaba segura de poder hacerlo bien, Shin confiaba en ella y podía hacerlo. "animo Eli" se dijo a sí misma levantándose del asiento y acercándose al inspector Megure.

Inspector…

Ahh Kudo! Te encuentras bien? Estás muy callada…

Si…solo pensaba en el caso, verá inspector, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta a los sospechosos, puedo?

Claro! Claro! Adelante…-dijo el inspector sonriendo. Eli se acercó a los tres sospechosos.

Buenas noches, me llamo Elisabeth Kudo y me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas…

Elisabeth?

Kudo?

No eres tú la joven ayudante del detective Mouri?

Si, así es, por favor me pueden atender? Verán me gustaría preguntarles qué tipo de relación tenían con la víctima?

Ya se lo hemos dicho al inspector –dijo Nichiru- yo soy oficinista en este museo el señor Okizuki era mi jefe desde hace dos años, pero nada más. Típica relación empleado-jefe.

Alguna vez la víctima le dio algún problema?

No, nunca, era un buen jefe y mejor persona, la verdad es que lamento mucho su muerte.

Muy bien y usted sr. Mawara?

Yo era amigo de la victima desde hace más de 10 años, esta tarde estuvimos juntos en su despacho hablando de lo de Kid, la verdad es que aparte de eso estaba bastante molesto…

Molesto?

Si…me dijo que su hija se había encaprichado de un pequeño empresario y que las estaba pasando canutas convenciendo al chico para que dejase en paz a su hija…

Ya veo…y usted? –dijo mirando a Tsukino

Yo soy el secretario de la victima y esta estaba haciendo unos informes que el jefe me había mandado.

Sabe de alguien que tuviese algo en contra de él?

No era una persona facil de tratar desde luego, muy arisca y orgullosa, es posible que tuviese algunos enemigos –Eli puso cara de sorpresa- al ser su secretario he podido tener al alcance llamadas y cartas de mal gusto como él decía y puedo tener la franqueza de que no era querido por todo el mundo.

Ya veo…- En ese momento entró la hija del señor Okizuki y llorando se dirigió a la camilla donde estaba su padre y después se lanzó en brazos de Tsukino. Hablaron durante un instante y la chica acompañó al cuerpo de su padre a la funeraria. Un simple gesto hizo que la mirada inquisitiva de Eli brillase con un brillo especial.- como le irá a Shin? –se preguntó en silencio con una sonrisa.

Conan corría hacia la azotea, en un pasillo Kid había conseguido despistar al resto de policías y oficiales, pero no a él. Subía los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llegó a la puerta de la azotea del edificio. La abrió con cuidado, caminó despacio y allí le vió, de pie en el centro de la azotea Este, desafiante con su capa blanca, su chistera, su monóculo y su sonrisa audaz.

te estaba esperando, pequeño detective…

pues ya he llegado Kaito Kid y esta vez…será nuestro último encuentro…

y eso? Acaso te vas a jubilar detective?

No…tú vas a acabar en la cárcel!

Eso…-dijo Kid mirando la gran luna llena- habrá que verlo…no pienso dejarme atrapar…no aún… -Conan se quedó mirándole un poco confundido, que quería decir con no aún?- y bien detective, estoy esperando tu deducción…

Muy bien Kid…estoy seguro de que te has disfrazado de uno de los guardias personales de la joya, no es así?

Muy listo pequeño detective…eres realmente excepcional…adelante…

Estoy seguro que de guardia de la joya tuviste más de una oportunidad de comprobar si la joya era auténtica, la razón por la que no actuaste antes era que la joya que custodiabais era falsa, sin embargo hoy el director ha tenido un detalle que te ha llevado a la convicción de que la joya de la urna era el auténtico Ojo de Nefertiti, no me equivoco verdad?

Como siempre –dijo Kid con una sonrisa- un planteamiento perfecto, desde luego es verdad lo que dice la prensa de que eres el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI…-Conan se quedó un poco estupefacto, ya lo tenía claro, Kid sabía quien era, ya no había dudas…- por favor continúa…ardo en deseos de saber el resto de tu deducción…

En el caso de Eli:

Inspector Megure, no deje que los sospechosos se marchen…aún tengo algo que decir….

Lo has descubierto Kudo? –dijo Megure encantado, tener cerca de esa chica era como tener a Shinichi Kudo cerca, era tan inteligente, si tuviese un par de añitos mas las comisarias de Japón se pelearían por tener entre los suyos a los hermanos Kudo.

Si, el señor Okizuki fue asesinado minutos antes de las once y media de la noche, por una puñalada limpia pero no mortal que le llevó a desangrarse poco a poco, tal y como quería el asesino, pero sin embargo el señor Okizuki no quiso que su muerte quedara impune así que con su dedo indice lleno de su propia sangre dejó una marca inconfundible en el escritorio, una marca que delataba a su asesino, pero no era suficiente, ya que esa marca puede tomarse de distintas maneras, así que exhausto y sabiendo que su muerte era inminente el señor Okizuki adoptó la postura que solía adoptar su asesino, esa postura y la marca señalan a una sola persona…

Marca? –dijo Megure acercándose. Ran, Sonoko, Eichi, Kai y Ai observaban todos los sucesos desde una de las paredes de la estancia, atentos a cada palabra y cada gesto de la joven detective.

Oye Ran –susurró Eichi- no se rasca Kudo mucho la nariz?

Es verdad…nunca la había visto hacer eso hasta ahora…

Creo que es porque está nerviosa –dijo Ai y todos la miramos- a menudo adoptamos alguna manía cuando estamos nerviosos o dudamos, tal vez Eli esté nerviosa por el doble caso kid-asesinato y por eso hace ese tipo de gestos.

Woo Ai eres genial

¬/¬ no exageres Kai…

y por qué tendría que estar nerviosa?

Pues… -Ai se acercó a la oreja de Kai- por que es la 1º vez que resuelve un caso por si misma sin la ayuda del gourmet de los misterios…

Pues para ser la 1º vez se lo esta planteando muy bien…

Es…esto es una C? –preguntó Megure observador

Si…una c o una luna…

Es verdad es una luna en posición menguante!

Así es una luna…o tsuki…

Un momento…

Así es…el asesino es usted señor Tsukino!

pero qué estás diciendo?

Así es, la misma victima le acusó dibujando esa media luna con su propia sangre y adoptando la misma postura que usted esta adoptando ahora mismo! –dijo ella señalándole. El señor Tsukino se puso pálido, estático, aún con el brazo detrás de la espalda. Su mirada se llenó de arrogancia.

Tienes pruebas niñita? –Eli apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, su cuerpo se tensó y de sus labios brotó una sensual sonrisa.

Por supuesto –dijo con suavidad- y ahora mismo voy a demostrarlo…

En la terraza estaban el ladrón más famosos del mundo, junto al detective mas famoso del mundo. Kid vs Conan. El ladrón parecía estar bastante tranquilo, permanecía de pie mirando a través de su monóculo al pequeño detective sin borrar de su rostro una sonrisa audaz.

después –continuó Conan- aprovechaste el asesinato del señor Okizuki para crear un poco de confusión y hacerte con las llaves de la urna y llevarte la joya, cuando viste el momento oportuno lanzaste la bomba de humo y desapareciste viniendo directamente hacia la azotea, no sin antes despistar a los policías que te seguían y asegurarte de que yo sí te encontraba…me equivoco? –Kid miró al cielo.

No…has acertado pequeño detective…me encanta escuchar tus deducciones, es como leer un libro de misterio…disfruto tanto como disfruto cuando trazo mis planes….realmente solo eres un critico, pero he de reconocer que eres el único detective que está a mi altura….

Y el que te va a atrapar…

En el despacho todas las miradas estaban fijas en aquella chica de 17 años que se había situado delante del acusado. Todo signo de debilidad, duda y miedo habían desaparecido, parecía incluso más adulta. Despacio abrió los ojos con una mirada desafiante.

usted asesinó al señor Okizuki aprovechando el revuelo con Kid. Estuvo espiando detrás de esa puerta que comunica con su despacho la conversación que mantenían la víctima y el señor Mawara. Cuando este se fue, usted entró en el despacho como si nada, entabló conversación con la víctima pero esta acabó en una fuerte discusión y pelea, por eso usted presenta las manos con arañazos…

es que tengo un gato y esta mañana estaba muy nervioso…

y como explica el moratón que está empezando a aparecer en su mejilla derecha a través del maquillaje que se echó para ocultarlo –el hombre palideció, Eli solo sonrió- solo que usted ya pretendía matarle antes de que comenzase la pelea, hemos encontrados restos de cuero en el cuchillo…del mismo tipo y color que el de su cinturón…-el hombre palideció aún más- deje de ocultarlo y confiese…o prefiere que continúe yo...?

No hace falta –dijo el hombre- si…YO MATE A OKIZUKI!

Pero por qué? –preguntó el señor Mawara.

Si no me equivoco el señor Tsukino es ese pequeño empresario del que el señor Okizuki le habló…

Si…soy yo…después de ser su secretario durante mucho tiempo decidí abrirme camino en la vida por mí mismo y montar una empresa, después comencé a salir con su hija…pero a él no le parecía bien! Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien! Y quiso apartarla de mi lado no podía dejarle vivir o iba a arruinar mi vida!

No cree que ya la ha arruinado matando a Okizuki…

Tu no entiendes nada!Tenía que hacerlo!

Bien señor Tsukino –dijo Megure- acompáñenos…

Jajjajajajajajajjajajaj –el hombre comenzó a reír como un loco- estáis equivocados si pensáis que voy a dejar que me llevéis a prisión…- y diciendo esto lanzó una silla hacia la policía y aprovechó para escapar. Eli que consiguió apartarse a tiempo se lanzó en su persecución y sin darse cuenta estaba esquivando todo lo que el asesino le lanzaba. En una de las esquinas el hombre tumbó a uno de los guardias y le arrebató la pistola y comenzó a disparar a Eli, la chica tuvo que refugiarse tras una puerta para huir de las balas.

Kudo cuidado! –gritó Kinomoto acercándose a ella seguido de Ran- estás bien? –dijo algo preocupado?

Si estoy bien, ha subido a la azotea oeste…voy a seguirle…

Que! Estás loca! Lleva un arma!

Gracias por tu observación Kinomoto pero ya me había dado cuenta…quedaos los dos aquí y cuidad de los niños entendido? –ambos asintieron con un mal presentimiento mientras Eli seguía corriendo hacia la puerta de la azotea. –por qué….todos los malos….tienen ese apego….a subir a …las azoteas…? –Allí estaban las escaleras, las subió despacio y abrió la puerta con cuidado, nada. No había nadie. –no puede ser si vino hacia aquí…-entonces de entre las sombras algo la atacó, Tsukino le atizaba fuertes golpes que ella conseguía esquivar a duras penas, llevándola cada vez más hacia el borde de la terraza.

Mientras en la azotea contigua Kid y Conan habían terminado con las buenas palabras. Conan estaba dispuesto a capturar a ese ladrón y este a no dejarse pillar. Conan activó su cinturón y disparó lo más fuerte que le fue posible el balón hacia Kid. El ladrón esquivó el balonazo con maestría y disparó con su pistola de cartas al chico que las esquivaba con gran habilidad.

has mejorado –dijo el ladrón mientras volvía a apuntar al chico con la luz de la luna reflejándose en su monóculo.

Tú también –sonrió el pequeño detective con el reflejo brillante en sus grandes gafas. Ambos permanecían estáticos, sin hacer ni decir nada, observándose el uno al otro como si de una especie de duelo magistral se tratase…un duelo entre titanes. Cuando parecía que Kid iba a atacar un grito desgarró la noche.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Conan y Kid se volvieron, el grito procedía de la azotea oeste. El pequeño entrecerró los ojos y le recorrió el pánico. Sujetada al bordillo de la azotea, suspendida en el vacío.

ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –gritó Conan y acto seguido salió disparado hacia la azotea oeste. Corría lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían y lo más rápido que la angustia le daba aire a sus pulmones. Llegó corriendo hasta la puerta de la azotea oeste y la abrió de golpe. Allí estaba uno de los sospechosos del asesinato a Okizuki y ella a punto de caer. Detrás de Conan apareció Eichi que parecía haber llegado corriendo también, el niño se acercó corriendo…pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Los dedos de Eli comenzaron a resbalarse uno a uno y la chica se precipitó al vacío ante la mirada enloquecida de Conan y Eichi.

ELIIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAABEEEEEEEEEEETHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El señor Tsukino se volvió hacia los dos chicos que permanecían de pie, jadeando, sin apenas poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Eichi se echó una mano a la cara y a la cabeza, angustiado, Conan había bajado la cabeza, sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos y su mandíbula estaba apretada por el dolor y la rabia. El hombre sonrió de forma burlona.

ups! Se me escapó….jajajajajajajajaaj –Conan y Eichi lo miraron llenos de odio y rabia, sin pensarlo Conan se precipitó hacia el hombre, sin recordar que solo era un niño, movido por la ira, pero el hombre le pegó un puñetazo y lo mandó al lado de Eichi. Este iba a correr hacia el hombre, pero este sacó la pistola y apuntó hacia los chicos- para qué luchar? Ya es tarde….llegasteis tarde…demasiado tarde…

Conan le miró y bajó el rostro, sin fuerzas y sin ánimos se desplomó en el suelo, sentado con la mirada perdida. Eichi se arrodilló a su lado, parecía estar tan afectado como él. Había llegado tarde…cómo pudo pasar? Tsukino rio maléficamente y volvió a apuntarles.

bueno…ya he matado a dos personas hoy….qué más da matar a dos más? –sujetó la pistola con fuerza iba a dispararles pero ninguno de los dos se movía, parecían haberse dado por vencidos. Justo cuando el asesino iba a apretar el gatillo algo rozó su mano arrebatándole la pistola.

Auch! Que demonios….? –una sombra apareció desde el cielo

Un detective…-dijo una voz femenina al tiempo que Eichi y Conan miraban en dirección a la sombra. Allí estaba completamente vestido de blanco con un semblante serio, Kaito Kid, y entre sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con los suyos estaba la morena con semblante serio y mirada penetrante- Jamás se rinde….

Elisabeth! –gritó Conan levantándose de golpe.

No…no puede ser –titubeó el asesino y se dispuso a escapar. Eli ya con los pies en el suelo miró a Kid como si de su mejor amigo se tratase.

Me permites? –dijo pidiéndole la pistola, Kid se la dio sin vacilar y ella apuntó con cuidado. 3 disparos le bastaron para dejar al hombre anclado en la pared, tras esto le volvió a pasar a Kid la pistola- gracias -contestó con voz alegre. El ladrón se quedó un poco cortado ante la naturalidad de la chica y su sangre fría. Conan no podía fijarse en ningún detalle más, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y se lanzó a los brazos de Eli abrazándola con fuerza. La chica se quedó como en shock ante la reacción del pequeño detective, pero enseguida abrazó al chico con fuerza.

Ves? –dijo Eichi enfadado- te lo dije era peligroso que persiguieses a ese criminal tu sola! Qué hubiese pasado si no te hubiese salvado Kid eh, eh!

¬¬ me quieres dejar tranquila, son gajes del oficio…verdad Conan?

Si…pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado y deberías practicar más kárate…

Y tu…-dijo ella acercando su rostro al suyo- deberías tener más esperanza…- Conan iba a replicar cuando la voz del inspector Nakamori les sobresaltó, parecía que se acercaban a donde estaban. Eli puso a Conan en el suelo, el niño iba a disparar su reloj cuando el brazo de la chica se lo impidió mirando a Kid.

Vete

Qué? –Kid iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.

Vete, huye, escapa! Venga! Antes de que vengan! –Eli casi tuvo que empujarlo, Kid finalmente pilló la indirecta, silbó a sus palomas que le cubrieron todo el cuerpo.

Nos volveremos a ver pequeño detective, y la próxima vez terminaremos nuestro duelo, señorita..-y acto seguido chascó los dedos desapareciendo entre la inmensidad de palomas.

Le has dejado ir! –regañó Conan a Eli.

Es lo justo…me ha salvado la vida! –momentos después llegó la policía y detuvieron al asesino. El inspector Nakamori se tiraba de los pelos y Eli le pidió a Kinomoto de que no contara que ella le había dejado escapar, que dijese que había huido como siempre, con gran maestría. El muchacho asintió un poco extrañado. No entendía el extraño comportamiento de la joven.

La policía les estuvo interrogando por mucho rato, pero Eli mantuvo en silencio el hecho de dejar escapar a Kid, pero remarcó bastante que el ladrón le había salvado la vida. A la salida del museo y con la frustración de que Kid había conseguido llevarse la joya, la única persona que parecía más alegre que unas castañuelas era Sonoko.

Eli, Eli! Dime le viste? Como era? Dime, dime !

Pues…la verdad estaba bastante oscuro…así que no pude verle bien la cara, al menos no con nitidez…

Pero niña! Estabas en-sus-bra-zos!

Bueno –Eli se quedó pensativa durante un instante- es joven, muy joven, tal vez 20 años o menos…su espalda es ancha…supongo que por todo el ejercicio que hace y también es delgado y fuerte, su voz es muy dulce y algo burlona…y no se que más…

Menos mal que no te fijaste –gruñó Eichi, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

Te habló? Qué te dijo?

Pues…-Eli sonrió- "es muy pronto para que caigan estrellas del cielo, no cree señorita? –Sonoko puso cara de maravillada.

Ohhh que mono! Mi kid! Ohhh!

Qué te llamó la atención más de él Eli? –preguntó Ran que empezaba a interesarse en el tema

Pues…si os soy sincera…sus ojos…tiene unos ojos azules bellísimos…- dicho esto Eli volvió a sonreír, parecía muy contenta de su encuentro con el ladrón.

Vaya…-se quejó Eichi- cualquiera diría que ha estado a punto de pasar a mejor vida por su insensatez…mujeres…quien diablos las entiende…- Conan se rió un poco.

Qué susto no? –preguntó Haibara haciendo que el chico la mirase.- por poco…

Si…Eli casi no lo cuenta….

Al menos –dijo Kai- es una chica con recursos…creo que de no haber estado Kid se hubiese agarrado a los palos de las banderas de la fachada….

Yo también lo creo –dijo Ai- me cuesta reconocerlo pero…me cae bien tu hermanita…

Y a mi –dijo Kai con una sonrisa- me extraña que no tenga novio…

¬¬ no tiene novio porque no le da la gana y yo la apoyo…

que pasa Kudo…estás empezando a meterte en tu papel de hermano protector?

Òó no es eso! Es que…bueno cada cual debe tener derecho a enamorarse de quien quiera no? –Ai y Kai le miraron con una sonrisa burlona- qué?

Nada –sonrió Ai

Oe, Haibara! –dijo Conan- Haibara! Qué piensas?

No eres detective? Ese es tu trabajo…

Soy detective ¬¬ no adivino…- Conan iba a volver a protestar cuando la voz de Eli discutiendo con Eichi les llamó la atención. Una discusión como siempre a ver quien era más idiota…aunque Eichi parecía más molesto de lo normal…

Aunque…

Qué pasa Kudo? –preguntó Kai

Hay un pequeño detalle que me inquieta…

Qué cosa? –preguntó Haibara

La manera en la que Eli ha disparado…con la pistola en horizontal…no os parece extraño? –Kai y Ai se miraron, no entendían qué tenía de raro eso, sin embargo Conan estaba bastante inquieto…

Ya eran cerca de la dos de la madrugada cuando Eli comenzó a coger el sueño, había sido un día ajetreadísimo y por unos segundos pensó que no viviría para contarlo. Se abrazó con fuerza a la almohada pensando en el fuerte abrazo que su hermano le había dado, tal vez debía hacer caso a Kinomoto y ser menos temeraria. Pensando estaba cuando escuchó un suave fru-fru en el balcón de su habitación. Se levantó con cuidado y descorrió las cortinas, posada en la barandilla había una paloma blanca. La chica abrió la ventana y se acercó a la mansa paloma que no huyó al verla sino que se posó en su mano, con delicadeza Eli le acarició el plumaje del cuello, su tacto era tan suave…

debes ser alguien muy especial para que una de mis palomas se pose tan tranquilamente en tu mano –dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras. Al principio Eli se asustó un poco, pero después reconoció aquel dulce tono de voz y solo sonrió.

Tal vez tu amiguita se haya perdido no, Kaito Kid? – el silencioso ladrón salió de entre las sombras y se acercó a la chica. Con naturalidad acarició también a la paloma, como si estar allí fuese lo más normal del mundo. –No crees que es arriesgado aparecer en mitad de la noche, después de todo el revuelo de hoy, en casa de una detective?

Si…tal vez…pero me gusta el riesgo…-dijo él sonriendo- además quería darte las gracias…

Las gracias?

Si…gracias por dejarme escapar, cualquier otra persona hubiese aprovechado la ocasión para detenerme…sin embargo tú no lo hiciste…-Kid se apoyó en la barandilla y miró a la chica con ojos inquisidores, como si esperara que Eli le pidiese algo a cambio. La chica solo sonrió e imitó al joven ladrón apoyandose en la barandilla.

Era lo justo, mi vida por tu libertad –Kid puso cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba semejante respuesta- aunque…me alegro que hayas venido…con todo el revuelo no tuve oportunidad de darte las gracias, me salvaste la vida…

No tienes que agradecerlo, con solo verle la cara al pequeño detective cuando te vio ahí colgada pude imaginarme lo importante que eres para él, y como en el fondo le tengo cierta simpatía, no dudé ni un instante en lanzarme en tu auxilio…

Sabes quien es el pequeño detective verdad? –Kid asintió con una mirada cómplice- entonces tengo que volver a darte las gracias…

Y ahora por qué?

Él me ha contado…que en una ocasión le salvaste la vida…y otra vez te hiciste pasar por él para que Ran no sospechara…gracias

No hay de qué…él cuidó una de mis palomas y yo le devolví el favor…simple y llanamente…

Como alguien con tan buen corazón puede ser un ladrón? –preguntó Eli intrigada, era extraño pero sentía cierta simpatía hacia ese muchacho. La sonrisa de Kid se volvió burlona.

No me queda más remedio –dijo en un tono serio- tengo un asunto que resolver…- y miró a la chica que lejos de seguir preguntando sonrió con dulzura.

Todos tenemos secretos – y ambos se sonrieron de manera complice, sin saber bien cómo se había creado un vínculo de simpatía entre ellos, algo imposible de explicar con palabras- aunque…hay algo que no me cuadra….porqué devolver lo robado…qué clase de ladrón eres? –Kid sonrió.

No soy un ladrón señorita…-dijo mirándola a los ojos- sino un simple mago.

Un mago…con una misión… no es así?

Tu hermano busca la verdad resolviendo casos…yo debo buscar mi verdad por mis propios medios…

Espero…-dijo Eli mirando la gran luna llena- que algún día puedas contarme qué buscas tú Kid…tal vez yo podría ayudarte…

Tal vez algún día….antes de la campanada de fin de siglo –y diciendo esto se arrodilló en el suelo cogió la mano de Eli y la besó delicadamente. La chica se quedó un poco sorprendida pero no dijo nada, ya había escuchado por boca de Sonoko las galanterías del ladrón. Después el chico se levantó, la miró a los ojos, la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla a la joven detective que esta vez se quedó parada sin hacer nada, con la mente en blanco. El ladrón tomó sus manos.

Señorita, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto…para mi sería un auténtico placer volver a verte, Elisabeth –soltó las manos de la chica, se sujetó el ala del sombrero, hizo una reverencia y se marchó volando en su ala delta. Mientras Eli continuaba en el balcón, la suave brisa jugaba con su cabello, mientras la oscuridad de la noche hacía casi imperceptible el rubor de sus mejillas, con cuidado abrió sus manos, y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Envuelto en un pañuelo blanco estaba aquella joya que les había traido de cabeza durante todo el día…el Ojo de Nefertiti. Sonriendo miró al cielo.

Nos volveremos a encontrar Kaito Kid…seguro que si….


End file.
